The last dance
by Bamon333
Summary: Bonnie attends the originals vampire ball...Pairing Bonnie/Kol..Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**(The story is up on my tumblr blog as well)**

''_**Bonnie **__**Bennet & Abby Bennet you're cordially invited to the Mikaelson ball''**_ Abby Bennet read out loud as she held the thin white elegant envelop in her hand.

''That's one place I will not be going to'' Bonnie said from the coach she was laying on in her house,

''Bonnie I know I am the last person you want to listen to but I think you should go'' Abby said putting the invitation down as she took a seat on the arm chair beside Bonnie.

''You're invited as well why don't you go'' Bonnie said rolling her eyes, the last place she wanted to be was in a room full of pretentious vampires.

''Look Bonnie I have my reason for not going, but you should go because Elena and Caroline will be there'' Abby said she only wanted her daughter to loosen up even if it meant going to the ball with species she hated.

''Fine I will go'' Bonnie said as she stood up , maybe Abby was right she needed a day off even though it still seemed like work since she had to look out for her friends even at the ball.

''Great I have the perfect dress for you and I can do your hair'' Abby said excitedly this was good for mother and daughter bonding.

'' I would like that'' Bonnie said smiling at her mother's attempt at bonding

**:::**

''Bonnie stop moving'' Abby said as she pinned her daughters curly hair to the side ''Okay now stand up and take a look''

Bonnie did as she was told she looked at herself in the floor length mirror and she loved what she was seeing.

Her dress was emerald green which highlighted her eyes beautifully; the dress was a corset dress which flowed down to a beautiful skirt. The dress showed off her curves in all the right places her hair was curled and pinned to her side her makeup was simple but highlighted her best features perfectly.

''You look beautiful'' Abby said proudly ''Come on you should get going you're already late''

Bonnie nodded and hugged her mother who was surprised but she hugged her daughter back and was glad they could share this moment.

''Have fun'' Abby called out as Bonnie left.

**:::**

Bonnie breathed in as she stood outside the Mikaelson home, she was nervous but the quicker she found Caroline and Elena the better.

She put on her brave face and entered the buzzing ball, the party was live as she watched people dance and drink and laugh.

She spotted Caroline dancing with Klaus which confused her and concerned her,

''Bonnie you came'' Elena said as she approached her friend '' you look beautiful''

''Thanks so do you'' Bonnie said smiling in relief she was glad to see Elena

''Bonnie care to dance'' Elijah said appearing out of nowhere surprising Bonnie as he held out his hand to her, Bonnie knowing this was not a place to piss off vampires she reluctantly took Elijah's hand as he pulled her to the dance floor.

'' I must agree with Elena you do look exquisite '' Elijah said Bonnie blushed at his comment but quickly put her head down hoping he would not notice.

''I was surprised that you invited me'' Bonnie said trying to keep conversation because she was becoming rather uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

''Why are you surprised you're their witch of course we would invite you'' Elijah said causing Bonnie to pull away from him.

'' Excuse me I am not a piece of furniture I belong to no one'' Bonnie said lashing out she was one step away from giving him an aneurism.

What Bonnie had failed to notice was how loud she was and had pretty much caught everyone's attention.

Bonnie looked around at everyone staring at her and Elijah she flushed embarrassed, picking up her skirt she walked out to the balcony.

Bonnie was fuming how dare he initiate that she was their witch, who the hell does he think he is.

''I must say I applaud your fierceness'' A voice said behind Bonnie, '' I mean no one has ever spoken to my brother in such a manner and lived to tell the tale''

Bonnie turned around and had to hold back a gasp I mean she knows all vampires are beautiful but he just made her heart skip a beat. He was dressed in a tuxedo he had perfect carved feature he kind of reminded her of a younger Elijah.

Her blood run cold as she realized he was an original, ''the name is Kol by the way, and you must be the infamous Bennett witch''

''Yeah or like Elijah so eloquently put it ''their witch'' '' Bonnie said uses hand quotations,

''Are you not their witch?'' Kol asked curious,

''No I am no one's witch they're my friends okay'' Bonnie said becoming frustrated with people thinking that she was the Salvatore's possession.

''Well then please forgive my brother for assuming such a thing'' Kol said smiling at the angry girl.

Kol was infatuated with the witch he had noticed her the minute she had entered their home, everything about her called out to him, her beautiful scent her green eyes. The way she moved elegantly as she danced her very presence intrigued him and she was very entertaining.

''Care to have another dance with a more pleasing brother'' Kol said sticking his hand out and winking at Bonnie.

Bonnie stared at his hand knowing she should say no but it was like her body had a mind of its own as she took his hand.

They danced in sync to the music as they stared at each other completely oblivious to the party around them.

''I am surprised that you actually turned up to the ball when my brother Elijah suggested inviting you, I mean witches are known to despise vampires'' Kol said looking pulling Bonnie closer to him.

''I do hate you, don't think just because I am dancing with you that I like you or your kind'' Bonnie blurted before she could stop herself.

She audibly swallowed expecting the original vampire to lose his shit for disrespecting him but much to her surprise he laughed.

''You certainly are an interesting creature my dear Bennett'' Kol said completely amused by the girl she sure had a mouth on her but he loved it.

Bonnie smiled genuinely she didn't know why she felt so comfortable around him he just has this great aura about him.

**:::**

''Seems like Kol has made himself known to the Bennet witch'' Finn said to Esther,

''Perfect now all he has to do is make the witch fall helplessly in love with him and all shall go to plan'' Esther said smirking at Bonnie and Kol as they danced…

**Okay so this was meant to be a one-shot but I'm not sure should I continue?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie awoke the next morning by the buzzing of her phone she groaned wanting to ignore it but knowing it was early so it must be important.

''Hello'' Bonnie managed to squeak out

''Little witch hope you're not enjoying your sleep too much, you need to get to my place pronto'' Damon's patronizing voice said on the other end of the phone.

''its 5'Oclock in the morning Damon what the hell is going on'' Bonnie said wanting to go back to sleep.

''Listen witch just get your judgey little ass out of bed now'' Damon said his tone annoyed.

''Fine I'll be there in 20 minutes'' Bonnie said cutting the phone not wanting to hear Damon's voice anymore.

She reluctantly got out of bed and threw a tee shirt with ripped jeans on and a hoodie she tied her hair up and left the house.

It was still a little dark out she jumped into her car and drove to the infamous Salvatore house.

The drive did not take long she parked her car and noticed a few other cars which she did not recognize; she shrugged her shoulders and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing Caroline who did not look like her normal bubbly self, but with everything that has happened to her no one could blame her.

''Hey Care what's going on'' Bonnie asked

''Just come inside'' Caroline said looking at Bonnie with a sad expression she opened the door wide for Bonnie to enter, Bonnie sighed and walked into the Salvatore manor she could hear voices arguing in the sitting room.

As she entered she was shocked to see all the original vampires, something really bad must have happened Bonnie thought.

Bonnie became a little self-conscience she was not expecting Kol to be there but she shrugged it off and ignored all their gazing eyes.

Why the hell should she care what a vampire thinks of her just because they shared a pleasant dance does not mean she likes him or any of them.

''Judgey finally you decided to grace us with your witchy presence'' Damon said smirking.

''Just tell me why the hell you ruined my sleep what is going on'' Bonnie said she was cranking when she did not get enough sleep.

''Bonnie why don't you sit down'' Elena said Bonnie looked at Elena who seemed guilty and upset.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Alaric,

''Okay now that I am seated can you tell me what's going on'' Bonnie said exasperated.

''Bonnie Abb-''

''Oh my god Abby I totally forgot to wake her up, does she need to be here as well because Damon never told me to bring her'' Bonnie said completely forgetting her mother.

''No Bonnie sweetie listen to me'' Elena said taking Bonnies hand into her own, ''Bon Abby's gone''

The roomed tensed awaiting Bonnies reaction, but everyone was taken back when Bonnie began laughing.

''Bonnie'' Elena said voice dripping with concern she did not understand why Bonnie found any of this funny.

''Are you telling me you held this big meeting and woke me up from the precious sleep to tell me my mother is gone honestly why are we even surprised she left before it's not like I care'' Bonnie said shaking her head at how ridiculous she had been to think her mother would have stuck around.

Realisation hit Elena and everyone,

''No no Bonnie you misunderstand me, I mean Abby is gone Bonnie'' Elena said squeezing Bonnie's hand a tear escaping her eye.

''What do you mean gone'' Bonnie asked confused.

''oh god, she means your mother is dead'' Klaus said getting to the point quicker which then earned him a glare from his mother.

Bonnie became silent and stared at Klaus for a couple of seconds, and her eyes travelled to Kol whose eyes were soft.

''No that's not possible she was asleep just down the hall from my room, that's not possible if something entered my home I would have known, no it's not possible I know she is asleep I came home and she even kissed me goodnight and told me we were gonna go shopping today and bond like mother and daughter'' Bonnie shouted through tears not wanting to believe any of it.

''Bonnie just calm down'' Elena said standing up wanting to comfort her friend.

''Calm down I will not CALM DOWN first I lose my grams because of you vampires, my mother who had to abandon me because of you Elena everything that has gone wrong in my life is because of you and those stupid Salvatore's'' Bonnie said through anger and tears.

Tears run down Elena's face and Caroline's as she watched her friend break down.

''Oh but do you know who is the biggest person to blame'' Bonnie said looking around the room at all the vampires with a disgusted look,

'' Bonnie Bennett for ever thinking that a witch could possible become alliances with a bunch of monsters, do me a favour and stay the hell away from me all of you. You have a problem don't come running to me because I'm just Bonnie right the Salvatore's little witch right Elijah that's all I am a little toy for the vampires'' Bonnie said hatred evident in her eyes.

''Bonnie please you don't mean that'' Caroline said crying,

''Oh I do Caroline I think it's time witches know what side they're on and that is not the vampire side'' Bonnie said ask she stalked out of the room slamming the door.

The rooms remained silent and shocked mostly Elena and Caroline and the Salvatore's.

Esther smirked towards her children, knowing everything was going to plan perfectly. Though she was not expecting the witch's reaction to be so severe which will make it hard for Kol to gain her trust but Esther knew it was only a little glitch in her plan.

**Meh, hope you liked it not sure where I'm going with this story but it's going somewhere lol**


End file.
